


Reaching Out

by TameAVagrantLion



Series: Quiet Musings [1]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TameAVagrantLion/pseuds/TameAVagrantLion
Summary: John Moore reflects on Sara Howard.





	Reaching Out

Of course she doesn't need me. She doesn’t need anyone.

It would be like a candle helping the sun light the way. Like a sigh trying to fuel a hurricane.

Still I can’t help but circle around her, following her every step. Not because she needs my help, or my protection. No. But because I might need hers.

She has suffered as I have, but she shows no weakness. For years I have tried to learn her secret. Today, I think I know.

She is strong not because she’s not scared, she’s strong because she keeps going despite the fear.


End file.
